Wolverine's Voyage
by Tiger Scion
Summary: I always thought Wolverine was immortal. What would happen if he was eventually stuck with the crew of Voyager?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I wished I did though.

Summary: Some say Wolverine is Immortal. I agree. What would happen if in the future he got stuck out in the Delta Quadrant? AU since I don't know everything about

Oh by the way... if I mess something up. Tell me politely. Flames are burned.

It's my first story. Be kind.

* * *

Chapter One

The Transfer

Logan was struggling with the 39 year old rebuilt engine. Ever since the incident in the plasma field with the coherent tetrion beam and the array there has been massive damage that had totally wiped out the shields and created a lot of work for the mutant. There were also losses to the crew which left them shorthanded. Logan had not known the others that had worked in engineering very well so was not as affected as some of the others. The Maquis ship had definitely seen better days. More likely better years. As he was readjusting some of the more delicate instruments he received another large shock. Logan started to cuss fluently. He'd already been shocked three times today within the last four hours and once he received a strong enough shock to temporarily stop his heart. Luckily nobody had been around for that little episode. During the attack itself he was burned severely. But, burns always healed quick enough that he could continue working with the engine during their race to the badlands. Then when they went through the array... They had a few minutes before people had begun to be beamed onto the Array. They had found an old farm from the south. Their speech reminded Logan sadly of Rogue. Oh, how he missed her and all the other mutants that he had known. He returned his thoughts back to what had happened at the Array. After a couple hours at the farm the crew were transported again to another area.

Logan wondered what was going on. He was awake for the entire process which was quite painful but nothing he couldn't handle. But since his arms and hands were tied back he had no way to escape. By the second day he was going stir crazy. By the third day he was in a rage. The Caretaker had come to him, curious, I suppose, that a life form was able to stay awake during the process. He looked him over.

"Perfect but unusable… too much adamantium" he mumbled. "Maybe the others…. Yes! The others…"

The curious phrase calmed the wolverine. Moments later he heard a yell.

"I'm not ready for you yet" A door he had noticed when he first woke up swooshed open and Starfleet crew came in. Logan growled but before they could do anything they were transported and placed in the same position as the others. Three days later they were transferred back onto their ship.

They hurriedly took account of everyone and found that B'Elanna was missing. A few minutes after Captain Janeway had hailed their ship they realized a member of each crew had been taken. Thinking back he again regretted the fact that B'Elanna had been taken by the Caretaker and without her pushing the others Logan had been left with most of the work. Logan had been so busy with repairs he hadn't even kept up on what the Maquis and the crew of the Star Ship Voyager were doing to save the two missing crew members. Instead he had continually worked on the engine.

Logan had not changed much in the years since his time with the X-men. At least not physically. He still had the same hair as before but now his scruffy jaw was shaved clean. This was only because of Starfleet regulations. He also had to continually wear a jamming device hidden under his sleeve that covered up the adamantium and claws whenever he was transported.

Mentally he had changed a lot. He had only been able to overcome the loss of all of the mutants just a few years ago. When the Scarlet Witch had said "No more mutants" it had become true. Almost all of mutants had lost their abilities. The ones left died out. All except for him. Wolverine had become lost within his own world. Because of his healing factor he had not aged and he had retreated into the Canadian wilderness for years. Recently he had overcome his feelings of loss and depression. He had become a little more controlled in his actions as well but he still kept very much to himself.

He had journeyed back into society and discovered the change in technology amazing. He had taken a year just to get caught up on the mechanics of the futuristic motors, ships and other mechanical transportation. It'd taken another ten years to readjust and understand the mechanics of warp drives.

During his time of assimilation he had created a new identity as Logan Chordata. An orphan from the outer provinces of the alpha quadrant. He didn't want to create an entirely new identity but he desperately wanted to go into space. The only option was the Maquis. In many ways they reminded him of the X-men. They were fighting a losing battle but were nobly fighting the good fight. But, most of the crew stayed away from him because of his acerbic nature. The same could be said for B'Elanna Torres. Most of the crew on the Maquis ship was wary of her fiery Klingon nature.

"Computer, what is the status of the shields?"

"The Shields are at 80%"

Grumbling Logan crawled into one of the Jeffries tubes and followed the cables that were used to power the defensive programs. About halfway in he noticed a pipe had fallen onto it and dented it, causing a loss of power to some of the shield generators.

Looking around to see if there were any visual sensors and seeing there were none. He unsheathed one of his adamantium claws with a shnikt.

"Computer cut off power to this section of the Jeffries tubes."

"Affirmative. Power is disabled."

He carefully cut through the weaker metal and damaged wires and then reattached them. He may live through another shock or too but it still wasn't pleasant.

"Chordata" Chakotays voice came over the intercom "I need the engines back up to full power. We need to head out to a nearby planet to retrieve B'Elanna"

"Give me two seconds captain… The engines are completed…Got it…Shields are back up as well… Logan out" he growled.

"Good… Captain out."

Logan crawled out of the tube and headed towards the consol and began running diagnostics of the warp core systems. When it was done he headed towards his quarters and changed into some clothes that weren't burnt. Then he headed up towards the bridge to replace B'Elanna's place on the engineering console. Captain Chakotay was busy trading information with the Starship Captain Janeway.

The engines were online and the ship began traveling towards a planet that was receiving energy pulses from the Array. On the way there the Starfleet crew had picked up a guide. Supposedly there was a race called the Ocampa that probably had B'Elanna and the Starfleet Ensign. They were going to head towards a village to hopefully get word about their missing crew.

When they arrived at the planet there was a meeting to decide who was going to the surface. It was decided that six members would go. Three from Starfleet, Neelix as a guide, and two from the Maquis. The Captain Janeway, Tuvok the Starfleet security officer, and Tom Paris who was worried about Kim were chosen to go for starfleet and Logan was chosen to go along to protect Captain Chakotay.

Logan grumbled under his breath. He would rather stay on board the ship and ready it for departure then go to rescue B'Elanna. She was a brilliant engineer but they never got along. She was as fiery and quick to fight and between the two of them they caused as much damage to the ship as the Cardassians had. He knew also though that he was the best choice to go. He couldn't die. Not that they knew that.

* * *

So... what do you think? worth continuing or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Kazan Ogla

From the discussion back and forth between the ships Logan was able to get to know the Starship Captain and her crew a little. He couldn't help but compare them to the mutants he had known. Captain Janeway reminded him of Storm. She was determined and a great leader, if a little headstrong. Tom Paris seemed a little like Bobby. He probably had a bad experience in the past and was now covering up his insecurities with his sarcastic wit and dry humor. Tuvok he knew from the time on the ship. He had known he was Starfleet but didn't really care. He was proper like a Starfleet officer but what gave it away to Logan was his smell. He smelt like Starfleet. All Starfleet personnel had a slight mothball smell from their uniforms. Now that he was back with his captain he seemed even more proper than when he was on the ship with them. If that was even possible. Neelix was hard to place. In a way he reminded him of Hank. Smart but a little goofy. But with that Mohawk he was hard to take seriously. Logan thought the chances of them finding B'Elanna went down sharply when he heard him talk. But, they had been in worse situations and had gotten out of it before so he wasn't going to put it past the pudgy little alien to surprise him.

He and Chakotay beamed over to the Starship and then they all beamed down together to the planet. On the surface it was a dry, flat, endless desert. Ahead of them in some crags of rocks was a wreckage of a town. As they walked towards the Kazan shanty town Ensign Paris spoke.

"Why would anyone want to live in a place like this?"

"The rich cormaline deposits are very much in demand"

"The Ocampa use it for barter?"

"Not the Ocampa the Kazan Ogla."

"The Kazan Ogla. Who are the Kazan Ogla?" burst Captain Janeway. Logan snorted to himself he didn't care who they were to talk to as long as the mission was completed. Neelix continued.

"They are" and pointed towards a rough group of brown skinned aliens with stiff hair that stood up about their heads. They all wore sandy colored clothes and a ripe smell was coming off of them. Logan's extra sensitive nose almost quit on him. Noticing the lack of water on the planet he thought it had probably been years or even never since the people had last had a bath. Neelix continued.

"The Kazan sects control this part of the quadrant. Some have ore, some have water. They all trade and they all kill each other for it." He whispered

"I thought you said the Ocampa had our people?" questioned Captain Janeway but before she could get an answer the Kazan had approached within hearing distance.

Neelix yelled out "My friends. It's good to see you again." The Kazan Ogla suddenly grabbed Neelix and lifted him above their heads. Not in greeting but in anger. The rest of the Kazan quickly surrounded Janeway, her crew, Wolverine and Chakotay. They took their weapons and quickly hustled them into the shanty town.

Neelix was taken all the way to the doorway of a building and placed in front of it. All the while he was muttering "I must speak with your Machai, your ever wise Jabin."

Wolverine was not pleased by this turn of events to say the least. He almost popped out his claws. He hated the idea of being trapped within these lowlifes. But, he had no choice. Chakotay went along with it and so did Janeway. He growled and made fists but luckily his claws stayed firmly entrenched in his arms. He had no wish to get discovered now after all this time. So he decided to go along with it for now.

"Very amusing" cut in Neelix. Wolverine could hear his heart race from where he was sitting on the other side of the street.

"I enjoy a joke as much as the next man. "

A Kazan Ogla walked out onto a platform and Neelix called out "Jabin" all guns were raised at him, "My old friend." As he descended the steps Neelix muttered about "water, water Jabin, water to replace all that I borrowed. Show them Mr. Paris."

Wolverine rolled his eyes. Neelix was nothing more than a thief. He grew more uneasy and got off of his butt and balanced himself on his feet but still stayed low enough that no attention was drawn to him.

Tom Paris pulled out a water bottle from his pack.

"Their ship has technology that makes water out of thin air" exclaimed Neelix.

Wolver groaned… He knew that was a disastrous slip of the tongue. He knew Neelix was nervous from his heartbeat racing but still…

The leader opened the bottle of water and sniffed it. Then he tried some.

"You have more?" Jabin asked. Captain Janeway wasted no time.

"Janeway to Voyager. Energize."

Two huge crates appeared in front of the Kazan Ogla clan and exclamations of wonderment were sounded and many ran to the crates in greed.

"There's more where that came from if you can help us." Stated Janeway.

_At least the negotiations are starting._ Thought Wolverine. _If this Jabin guy were smart he will ask for the technology to make the water instead of continually being paid off._

"How can we help someone who is so powerful they can create water out of thin air?" Asked Jabin curiously.

"This man led us here suggesting we might find a people called the Ocampa. Do you know where they are?" said Janeway pointing to Neelix.

"Ocampa… She is Ocampa. Why would you be interested in such worthless creatures? They live only 9 years. They make poor servants. We caught her when she wandered to the surface." Stated Jabin. Neelix looked towards the Ocampa female with longing. Wolverine caught it.

_Great, just what we need. A lovesick wannabe hero._ Thought Wolverine. He shifted a little on the balls of his feet and kept his eyes on Neelix but his ears on the negotiations. He wasn't about to trust Neelix now. He knew just how desperate a man could get when it came to the one that they loved.

"The surface. You mean they live underground?"

"The entity in Space that gives them food and power also gives them sole access to the only water on this world. Two miles below the surface."

"This same entity has abducted two of our people. We believe they might be with the Ocampa."

"There's no way to get to them. We tried the entity has established some kind of subterranean barrier that we cannot penetrate."

"But she got out." Chakotay broke in for the first time pointing toward the Ocampa female.

"Occasionally some do find their way to the surface. We don't know how. But the Ocampa seal the tunnel afterwards." Explained Jabin.

"Maybe she could help these good people find a way down." Said Neelix quietly. Wolverine noticed that his heartbeat had steadied. _Maybe he wasn't going to do something stupid after all. _He thought.

Jabin just laughed

"You'd be wasting your time. I've used every method of persuasion I know to get her to help us. She won't"

Wolverine growled again. He knew what he meant by persuasion. Unfortunately a guard noticed and locked his eyes on Logan. Not that he would hinder Logan if he needed to escape. Neelix's heartbeat picked up.

"She's worthless to you." He persuaded, "let us trade you water for this scrawny little thing."

"I'd be more interested in acquiring this technology that allows you to create water from thin air. "

_I knew his slip of the tongue would put us in a bad spot. I just hope the Captain of the Starship wasn't stupid enough to give it to them. All you need is a bunch of violent aliens using a technology that can produce anything. Oh wait, the Klingons already have it. At least they have a sense of Honor. These guys don't seem to have even that._

"That would be difficult. It's integrated into our ships systems." Stated Captain Janeway. Wolverine caught Neelix's heart pumping on overdrive.

Suddenly Neelix ran up behind Jabin and put him at phaser point.

"Tell them to drop their weapons." He said forcefully. "Drop them my friends or he dies in an instant." Wolverine was surprised that the little alien could do so well. When he obviously had never done this kind of thing before. He looked around at the uncertain but still advancing aliens.

"Do it" shouted Jabin and immediately they placed their weapons in the dirt. Wolverine growled and took this opportunity to leap to his feet and began pounding on the nearest guards. He didn't dare use his claws but adamantium enforced fists worked just as well. The rest of the Starfleet command grabbed their phasers and turned them on the rest of the tribe.

"Step aside" growled Neelix. The Kazan's fled from the little phaser that Neelix held and he shot the containers of water. The water burst forth.

"Come on." Whispered Neelix to the girl.

Wolverine at this point was continuing to beat anyone senseless that got close. Of course by this point no one was. He looked around and saw that Neelix had the slave, everyone else had their phasers trained on the tribe and that his prey was fleeing towards the water barrels trying to save it. He came up from a crouch just as Neelix suggested to Janeway to get them out of her. She complied and Voyager beamed them up to the relative safety of the Starfleet vessel.

The instant they were materialized Neelix who appeared in front of Logan grabbed the slave and held her close.

"My dearest didn't I promise to save you?" he whispered sweetly. Logan grunted in disgust and admiration. The alien had used them well. He had probably planned on using them from the start to retrieve his "_dearest"_. The rest of the team looked around uncomfortably, from the display of emotion and from the realization they had been used. _At least I'm use to being used _thought Logan in a dark humor.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a long time since I updated. But I was waiting for a tenth reviewer before I continued this story. But I don't have that kind of patience.

Anyways, I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or Wolverine.

Chapter 3

The Ocampa

"If you had told us what you had planned we might have anticipated your irrational behavior" Tuvok stated once they had all reached sickbay.

"Irrational? We got out of there didn't we?" replied a frustrated Neelix.

Logan looked at the conversation and rolled his eyes. _If he would have told us his plan to save his "beloved" we would have helped them anyways. Of course there would have been less fighting… maybe it was a good thing he told us. I enjoyed beating up a real person. It's been a while since I went on a rampage._ Logan smirked at the thought.

"Excuse me." Said Kes commandingly as she got up from the medical bed, "Don't blame Neelix."

"That's enough," stated the Doctor as he barged into the conversation, "this is a sick bay not a conference room. Visiting hours are over. Everyone except my patient is to leave immediately."

"Computer. End Medical Holographic Program" stated Janeway calmly.

_I wish I could have done that to Beast when he tried to study me._

The Doctor looked livid as he faded away.

"I never should have gone to the surface. I'm too curious. I'm told it's my worst failing" Kes said sadly.

"No. No, it's a wonderful quality. Your most endearing" Neelix said with his voice full of emotion.

"Would you be willing to take us underground to help us look for our missing crew?" Janeway interrupted carefully.

"I'm afraid Jabin was right. There's no way to get down. The tunnel I came out has been sealed."

"We don't need a tunnel. We have the ability to transport there directly "stated Janeway confidently.

Tuvok interrupted, "Captain, our sensors did not pick up any indication of an underground civilization. The subterranean barrier Jabin described may be responsible. It might also block our transporter. "

"There are breaches in the security barrier where it's begun to decay. That's how I got out." Kes supplied helpfully.

"Have the transporter room begin a sweep for any breaches we might be able to beam through."

Tuvok turns and leaves briskly to follow Janeway's command.

"Kes can tell you where to go. But now that she's free, we're leaving this system together" stated Neelix calmly.

"Neelix, these people rescued me."

Neelix was frustrated, "I rescued you."

"With their help" she pointed out. "It would be wrong not to help them now."

With that Neelix reluctantly agreed and they all headed towards the transporter room.

Twenty minutes later they found a breach in the barrier and beamed down to the Ocampa gardens where saxifrages and other water-retentive plants grew in rows. Kes lead the way as Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay, Logan and Neelix followed behind.

Many Ocampa workers stopped and stared at the intruders in shock as they continued on their way.

Tuvok pulled out his tri-corder and said "Captain, the pulses from the array continue to accelerate. The intervals between them have decreased another point eight seconds.

"Kes" one of them called.

"Hello, Daggin."

"We thought we'd never see you again. How did you get back?"

"These people rescued me from the Kazon. I'm trying to help them find two of their crewmen. Does anyone know where the aliens are kept? The ones the Caretaker sends here?"

"I think they're at the central clinic."

Janeway interrupted, "Can you take us there?"

No, she cannot.

_Oh no, not another telepath thought_ Logan. _I can't take another Chuck._

"They can't speak telepathically, Toscat. Please talk aloud." Kes responded.

"I didn't mean to be rude but you should not be here" replied Toscat.

_Geez, this guy is almost as bad as old one eye._

"We'll be glad to leave once we find our crewmen" Janeway shot right back.

"That won't be possible. We cannot interfere with the Caretaker's wishes."

"Maybe you can't Bub, but we can" growled Logan.

"You don't understand" he whined.

"That's right. They don't understand." Kes insisted, "They have no way of knowing that the Ocampa have been dependent on the Caretaker for so long, we can't even think for ourselves any more. They don't understand we were once a people who had full command of our mind's abilities."

_Thank goodness. I don't need anyone else poking around in my head. Especially not this guy. Tuvok was hard enough to keep off of my back._

"The stories of our ancestor's cognitive abilities are apocryphal. At the very least exaggerated" Toscat continued.

"We lost those abilities because we stopped using them."

"We should not dwell on what's been lost but on all that's been gained."

"We've gained a talent for dependence, for simply taking what we're given. I'm going to help them, Toscat, whether you like it or not, and I think my friends will join me."

Toscat pulled Kes to the side forcefully, "You defied the Caretaker by going to the surface, Kes. Learn from the experience. Follow the path he has set for us."

Logan was about to spring on the man when she shoved his arm off of her forcefully. Then she whispered in a low voice.

"I've learned very well, Toscat. I saw the sunlight. I can't believe that our Caretaker would forbid us to open our eyes and see the sky." Turning she said, "Come with me. We'll find your people."

As the group was going up an escalator the pulses stopped.

"Janeway, to Voyager."

"Voyager here."

"What's going on with the array?"

Rollins who was on the bridge replied, "It's no longer sending out pulses, Captain, and it appears to be realigning its position."

"Keep me informed. Janeway out."

When they finally reached the main clinic Kes went to talk to one of the doctors there to find out where B'Elanna and Kim might be.

"They haven't been at the clinic for hours." Kes said as she returned to the away team with Daggin.

"We can search the city. Ask if anyone's seen them" suggested Daggin.

"If they were trying to get to the surface, how would they go?" questioned Janeway.

"Probably the same way I did. Up one of the ancient tunnels."

"Mister Paris and Mister Logan go with Neelix and Kes and start checking them out. We need to talk to every doctor and nurse at this hospital, see what they can tell about Torres and Kim."

Suddenly a huge crash shakes the settlement. As they walk away Logan hears above the crowd of people in the clinic Janeway being contacted by Voyager.

"Voyager to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, the array is firing some kind of weapon at the surface. It seems to be trying to seal the energy conduits."

"Understood. Keep a channel open."

Growling Logan followed after Paris, Neelix and Kes.

_This fella up there in the sky is really starting to tick me off. Another one of these do gooders that make things worse than they started. At least Chuck didn't make things worse. I need a good mauling…_

Within the third shaft Paris finally got a lock on the two missing crew members.

"They're in this one. Harry!" he cried. "Paris to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"They're in one of the tunnels, Captain. I can't see them, but they're up there. We're going after them."

"Call for transport when you have them, Paris. We'll meet you on the ship. "

A few seconds later Janeway called back to Paris.

"Janeway to Paris."

"Go ahead."

"The transporters aren't working. You're going to have to find a breach in the security barrier when you get to the top."

"Understood."

"We're a few minutes behind you. Janeway out."

"I see them." Stated Logan carefully from the bottom of the shaft. "They are eight flights up on a landing exhausted."

"What?" exclaimed Neelix and Kes.

"Wait, how can you even see them from here? They are barely in range of our scanners?" questioned Paris.

"I've got good eyes. Now come on" with that Logan started up the stairs towards the surface. _I should have kept my ugly mug shut._

Just like Logan said Torres and Kim were on the eighth landing, exhausted. The weapons fire from the array made the staircase rattle.

"Took you long enough" said Kim weakly.

"How could I let down the only friend I've got?" quipped back Paris.

"Friend? What makes you think I'm your friend?" Tom ignored that and called to Janeway on his comm. badge.

"Paris to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"We found them, Captain."

"We are starting up the stairs. Don't wait for us. Get them to safety."

Kes started to help up B'Elanna but Logan got there first. "I've got her. You lead the way with your boyfriend. You know the way out?" he questioned harshly. _I am getting tired of all this pussyfooting around._

"Don't worry. I know we can get through the barrier." Kes replied confidently.

Someone asked about having Wolverine pop his claws.

He might in the next chapter.

You know how these stories go. He will get discovered eventually. lol


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Voyager or Wolverine. I tried to keep it consistent with the episode mentioned.

Chapter 4

Illuminating Sunlight

They continued down the horizontal tunnel. The rocky tunnel is partially blocked by a force field, but a slight gap is on the right side where some rocks have fallen.

"We cannot get through!" Kes exclaimed, "The opening in the force field is too small. We will have to go back and find another opening."

Logan gently lowered B'Elanna to the ground as Tom did the same with Ensign Kim.

"Can't you just blast the rocks with your phasers and make the opening larger?" asked Neelix.

"Yeah if you want the tunnel to collapse on top of you. I would survive but I doubt you would, Bub." Logan said sarcastically. _I knew I would be discovered at some point. Might as well do it now while they will appreciate my differences. _

"Give me a second and I'll make the hole larger without the tunnel collapsing on us."

"How are you going to do that?" snapped Tom "Dig yourself out? That might be sandstone but it is still too tough to cut with your hands."

"Just watch me Bub. I am getting sick and tired of your attitude. Do you want to stay here?"

"Calm down everyone. I'm sure Mister Chordata has a way of doing it otherwise he would not have offered." Kes replied sternly. " Whatever you do, don't touch it. We've been told it'll burn your skin off."

"No problem lady. I'll be fine."

With that Wolverine popped his claws with a snikt. Neelix jumped back in shock, Tom's mouth dropped open, Kes took a step back and B'Elanna merely rolled her eyes.

Logan turns back to the wall and with a roar starts carving a large hole for them to get out. As the rock falls some of it hits the force field and vaporizes. It only takes a minute for his adamantium claws to carve out a large enough opening for them to go through. Turning around wolverine rolls his eyes. Everyone was still frozen. He relaxes and allows his claws to return. Moving to the side of the opening he gestures to the new pathway.

"MOVE IT!" he barks "I'll explain later."

Kes made it up first and walks around the force field. She is quickly followed by Neelix who nervously rushes past Logan. Tom closes his mouth and helps Ensign Kim up. Luckily the new path is now large enough to fit two people going through at once. Ensign Kim and B'Elanna were still weak and needed the continued help of Logan and Tom.

5 Minutes later they reach the end of the tunnel.

"I think we've reached the top. Logan do you want to cut our way out or do you want us to use our phasers to blast through the last foot of rock?" quips Paris.

"Just use the phasers. I'm not your personal drill." Wolverine growls as he pulls out his phaser.

"Neelix, get out your phaser." Tom commandes.

Paris, Logan and Neelix fire at the tunnel roof. It falls in and they can see daylight.

Paris climbs out onto the desert and helps Kes then Kim. Next comes Torres. Neelix got a boost up from Logan and as he climbs out Paris calls to Voyager.

"Voyager, can you get a lock on us now?"

"Affirmative. But I'm reading only six signals."

" The others are…" Tom never got to finish that sentence as Wolverine yelled.

"Get down!"

Meanwhile back in the Shaft

"They're not far ahead of us. Keep going." Janeway says as they continue up the staircase.

Seconds later a weapons hit shakes the shaft, throwing Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok off balance, and a cloud dust comes out of the hole.

Back on the surface everyone is recovering from the last weapons strike.

"Paris to Janeway. Chakotay, Tuvok, do you read? Voyager, prepare to transport everyone in this group except me."

"Aye, sir."

"You're not thinking of going back there?", questioned Neelix. " Well, if a fool needs company. Take care of them, dearest. I'll see you later."

"You two trouble makers aren't going alone. Voyager, make that three to beam up. Lock in on all the other comm. badges and energise."

Kes, Kim and Torres are beamed up as the three head back down into the tunnel.

After the blast Janeway checks on Tuvok then turns towards Chakotay.

"My leg is broken. I can't move." Chakotay he tells her as he grits his teeth from the pain.

"Hold on." says Janeway.

From above them they hear Neelix call out

"There they are."

"Neelix, help me with Tuvok." She commands.

"We'll get Chakotay." States Paris.

Neelix, Janeway and Tuvok leave the top of the staircase. Another weapons hit dislodges the metal from the rock wall and breaks the joints. Chakotay falls and barely grab the railing hanging on by his fingertips.

Wolverine looks at the collapsed stairs trying to help his Captain. He puts a tentative foot onto the crumbling staircase and it groans audibly when he places all of his weight on it. He does weight 300 pounds with all of the adamantium on his skeleton.

" Get out of here, Paris and Logan, before the whole thing comes down!"

" I intend to, as soon as I get you up." Declares Paris.

"And I ain't leaving till the both of you are up and out."

"You two get on those stairs, they'll collapse! We'll all die!"

"He's right Paris. I'm too heavy. If I get on there it will definitely collapse. I'd survive but Chakotay wouldn't. It might hold you but you could both die."

"Yeah? But on the other hand, if I save his butt his life belongs to me. Isn't that some kind of Indian custom Chakotay?"

Another blast shakes the whole staircase.

"Wrong tribe." Chakotay says as he shakes his head.

"I don't believe you."

Paris gets to Chakotay and grabs a hold of him.

"You'd rather die than let me be the one to rescue you?" quips Paris.

"Fine. Be a fool. If I have to die, at least I'll have the pleasure of watching you go with me." Chakotay says as Paris helps him onto his back.

"Logan help me with Chakotay."

"I can't. I told you. Any more weight on this structure and it'll collapse!"

"Fine, I'll get him up myself."

With Chakotay's arms around his neck, Paris pulls them both up the steps.

"Isn't there some Indian trick where you can turn yourself into a bird and fly us out of here?" he says stressed from helping Chakotay keep off of his broken leg.

"You're too heavy." He quips back.

As they reach the top Logan grabs Toms arm and pulls them to safety just as the section of staircase falls.

The next chapter will deal with Wolverine's explanation and conclusion


	5. Chapter 5

Let's see… I do not own Voyager or Wolverine… sad… Oh! Don't kill me for such a long wait to finish this fanfiction…. I got stuck on how to end it… I still don't like it. Not enough violence…

Plus I never got to write about a holodeck excursion with Wolverine reappearing and showing everyone what he is good at. Even though what he does isn't very nice

Anyways, thank you for your patience… ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 5

Later within Voyager. The Emergency Medical Hologram has repaired Chakotay's leg, and healed Torres and Kim.

In all the rush to get back to the ship there has been no time for Kes, Chakotay, Paris, Neelix, Kim or B'Elanna to ask Logan about his claws. Just as they were about to ask the speakers went off.

" Bridge to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, two Kazon ships are approaching the Array."

" Set a course. I'm on my way." Janeway commanded and headed out.

"We've got to get back to our ship."

The EMH burst in angrily," I strongly advise you to rest. I will not be held responsible for the consequences. Is the crew always this difficult?" He asked of Ensign Kim.

" I don't know, Doc. It's my first mission." He replied cheekily as they all headed out.

"Doesn't anyone know how to turn off the program when they leave?" The program demanded.

Logan chuckled as he heard that from the center of the pack that headed to the transported bay to return to the Maquis ship.

When they arrived they went straight to the bridge and received a message from Voyager.

"Janeway to Chakotay. Tuvok and I are beaming to the Array. Can you hold off the Kazon?

Chakotay answered "I think so, Captain."

Logan grumbled… something about stubborn something or others… but went to his engineering station.

From their stations the Maquis watched as the Voyager were being hit by the vastly larger Kazon ship.

" Their weapons array has been hit. They're in trouble." Growled out Logan.

"Neither of us has enough fire power to stop that ship." Stated Torres.

Chakotay made a decision. " I'm setting a collision course, but the guidance system is disabled. I'll have to pilot the ship manually. Get the crew ready to beam to Voyager. And drop shields for transport. Paris, my crew's coming over. Tell one of your crackerjack Starfleet transporter chiefs to keep a lock on me. I'm going to try and take some heat off your tail."

Paris replied from the Voyager "Acknowledged. But don't for one second think this makes us even, Chakotay. Your life is still mine. Paris out."

"Chakotay you are not dying here. Get out with the rest of the crew to Voyager"

"No this is my ship!"

Logan growled furious. He ripped out his claws and stabbed himself in the chest and then returned his claws with a roar.

Chakotay was startled and almost fell out of his chair.

"I can't die and I know how to pilot the ship, now get out of here!"

Chakotay got up and ran with the others to the transporter room and made it to Voyager.

Torres and Chakotay entered the Bridge of Voyager as a wounded Starfleet is helped out.

Rollins was in the transporter bay trying to hold a lock on the lifeform on the smaller Maquis ship. "I'm holding the lock on him, sir, but he's getting too close."

"I'm getting you out of there, Chakotay." Tom said to the Maquis ship.

"Not yet!" Chakotay said from behind Paris.

"What! If you are here who is flying the ship!" Paris asked. He turned to look at Chakotay and noticed a lot of blood sprayed over his uniform.

"Mr. Chordata is flying that ship. Don't get him out unless he tells you to."

"That's right Bub." Logan replied. He has been listening in since Tom forgot to turn off the comm. "If you get me out of here one second before I am ready I am taking it out of your hide Paris."

The little Maquis ship was taking a beating from the Kazon warship. It was streaming flames. Inside Logan was directing the ship while other stations around him were throwing sparks.

Tom seeing another direct hit from the Kazon worriedly said over the comm"You're breaking up. Stand by to transport."

Logan yelled back "Wait." He is so close to the Kazon he can almost see through the port holes.

Chakotay was frustrated with his engineer. _He is not going to leave until he hits. He said he would survive but no…_

"Paris transport him over now!" Chakotay yelled a second before the other ship was hit.

A huge blast was seen on the screen and the Kazon ship had fires raging internally everywhere from the impact.

"Did you transport him Ensign Paris?" muttered Chakotay.

"I'm not sure…" he replied. "Paris to Transporter Room two, do you have him?"

"They've got me" came a harsh voice.

"We are talking later Mr. Chordata."

"Will do bub. I'll be up on the bridge in a minute. Keep your shirt on."

Just as relief was spreading through them the Kazon ship hits the Array.

"Voyager, report." Janeway contacted them before they could call to them.

"The Kazon vessel just collided with the array, Captain. Are you all right?" asked Paris.

"Affirmative."

A few minutes later Logan had reached the bridge and Voyager was still taking weapons fire from the Kazon ships.

Janeway and Tuvok returned.

"Mister Tuvok, ready the tricobalt devices."

" Aye, Captain."

"Open a channel to the Kazon."

Ensign Kim replied, "Channel open."

Jabin came on the viewscreen "Be advised, Captain. I have called for additional ships."

"I'm calling to warn you to move your vessels to a safe distance. I intend to destroy the Array."

"You can't do that!" he screamed.

"I can and I will. End transmission."

"They're increasing fire, Captain. Shields are holding." Kim announced.

"Move us four hundred kilometres from the Array, Mister Paris."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What do you think you're doing?" Torres questioned, "That Array is the only way we have to get back home."

"I'm aware everyone has families and loved ones at homes they want to get back to. So do I. But I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home."

"What other way home is there? Who is she to be making these decisions for all of us?"

"She's the Captain." Chakotay replied softly but firmly.

"The tricobalt devices are ready" stated Tuvok.

"We're in position" announced Paris.

Janeway looks one last time at the Array on screen and firmly declared "Fire."

Two blue torpedoes sped off and struck the Array. The destruction was complete. There was nothing left when the explosion settled.

Ensign Kims console began to beep. "Captain, the lead Kazon ship is hailing us."

"On screen."

Jabin appeared and stated quietly but firmly "You have made an enemy today" and quickly ended the transmission.

Tuvok kept an eye on the ships. "They are withdrawing, Captain."

Later…

"Welcome to the Star Ship Enterprise. My name is Lieutenant Walter Baxter. I shall be showing you to your new quarters. So I suggest you follow me."

With that he turned and walked away crisply. Logan huffed, popped his neck and followed with the rest of the Maquis. After walking for a few minutes the Lieutenant stopped at a couple of doors.

"These rooms have been set aside for your use. Mr. Chordata within the hour Captain Janeway has request that you meet with her. Please use this time to ready yourself for meeting with the captain."

The others quickly chose their rooms and entered. Wolverine growled about the meeting but sauntered up to a door and it whooshed open. His quarters turned out to be a small 12x12 room with a bed, chair, a closet on the left and a small bathroom located on the right.

"Cozy" he grumbled. Wondering what been on he went into the bathroom to "ready himself" to meet with Captain Janeway. Not that he could do much. All of his things had been on the Maquis ship so all he could really do was splash a little water on his face and take a quick nap.

"Computer, wake me up in 30 minutes."

"Affirmative. Alarm set." Droned the female voice.

Thirty minutes later a buzz woke Logan and he growled in frustration and got up out of the bed. He got directions to the meeting room and did some last minute checks. He brushed out the wrinkles out of what was his Maquis uniform, made sure his now unnecessary jammer was completely hidden and walked out of his room. Luckily the meeting room was not far and as he entered he saw the Starfleet Captain sitting at a desk. He stayed standing just within the door.

"Mr. Chordata."

"Captain"

Captain Janeway wasn't sure where to start. Chakotay had told her about what had happened below the surface of the planet. But looking at Logan you couldn't see anything different from him and any other crew member from the Maquis. Well, he had a little rougher exterior but that wasn't something that would say he was non human.

"Are you going to ask me anything lady or are we just gonna sit here staring at eachother?" Logan growled out. He was impatient. He hated sitting around.

"Call me Captain Janeway, Mr. Chordata. I won't tolerate any disrespect on my ship." Logan hmphed in reply, "Chakotay told me about what you did on the surface and I have some questions for you. If the Maquis and Starfleet commands will combine I need to know everything so there is the least amount of strife possible. It will be a long trip back to earth."

"Ask your questions _Captain." _

"Are you human"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I am a mutant."

"That is impossible. The last mutants died out in the 20th century."

"Yeah, that's right. But my mutation is a little different from theirs. I heal. So much so I don't even age. I watched as all my friends died or wasted away after the end of the mutants. For some reason I was left. I am the only mutant left."

"I am so sor.."

"Don't say it! I don't need your pity. Not from you, not from anyone. I got over it a long time ago."

"… well then… there were a lot of different mutations mentioned in the histories… and Chakotay said you had claws… what did he mean by that?"

..Snikt.. six knives burst out of his hands and a little bit of blood leaked out

"Captain these were added as a little experiment by the government."

"Experiments…"

"Yeah, lots of pain, memory erased and they tried to make me a weapon. Idiots."

"Pain…"

"Yeah, pain. I deal with it though. I have adamantium fused to my skeleton so at least I can't break any bones but I have been blown up, stabbed, suffocated, electrocuted, thrown in acid and a lot of other things have happened to me over the years and I am still around. Not to mention that adamantium is highly toxic in large doses. Just like any other heavy metal."

"…" Captain Janeway didn't know what to think. Here is a man who is 370 years her senior at least.

"Captain," Logan scratched the back of his head in confusion." I know it is a lot to take in. Heck, I don't even know how old I am. I have memory flashed from World War 1. Just think of me as a mostly normal engineer with really sharp handy knives that can't be killed…. Maybe I should be on a security team. Those guys in the red shirts seem to die off rather quickly… on wait they changed security to yellow huh…"

"Yes. The security teams are in yellow. They haven't been red in 100 years… Anyways we will discuss the fusion of the two commands and the roles people will have at a later date."

"Yes Captain."

"You are dismissed."

As Wolverine turned to leave Captain Janeway asked one last thing.

"Oh by the way. Did you ever meet Spock?"

"Permission to be frank Captain?"

Worried she nodded.

"That guy was the most uptight hobgoblin I have ever met. He infuriated me with his high horse, stick in the mud, I know better than you attitude. Especially since he was right most of the time. I miss his logical irrationality."

With that he walked out with a smirk, leaving Captain Janeway wondering what the voyage home was going to be like.

Later on the Bridge…

Chakotay, Chordata and Torres are there in Starfleet uniform.

JANEWAY: We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We have already made some friends here, and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew. A Starfleet crew. And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive to seek out new worlds and explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take seventy five years to reach the Federation, but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts, or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back. Mister Paris, set a course for home.

"Aye, Captain."

The End

Sorry but it took me long enough to finish this one… I probably won't finish a sequel unless there are like 100,000,000,000,000 good reviews or something.

I have great ideas. I just can't put them down on paper. My brother can… but he writes stuff for Zelda. His stick is Cimar of Turalis.

Ohhh I had an idea to write about how Harry Potter is a black dog animagus, runs away to America and stays as a dog (much easier and less stressful life as a dog) after he defeats Voldemort and meets the Winchester brothers. Sound good or not? I don't know. We'll see if I write it or not. See ya later.


End file.
